Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love from Rent is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Santana with New Directions. The opening to the farewell episode begins with the newest members of New Directions: Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Kitty, singing the beginning chorus before the seniors walk in afterwards, followed by the alumni consisting of: Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Santana. All are dressed in black, paying tribute to their late friend Finn Hudson. As the performance nears the end, the alumni and the current New Directions all turn to a projected picture of Finn in the school football grounds, saying goodbye before the song ends. Lyrics Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Puck with New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt: How about (Kurt and Santana: Love?) Mike: How about (Puck, Mike, and Tina: Love?) Kurt and Santana: How about love? Kurt Measure (Puck and Kurt: In love) Tina and Kurt: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Mike: Love) Seasons of (Santana and Mercedes: Love) (Puck and Mike: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died! Mike and Santana with Puck, Kurt, Mercedes with New Directions: It's time now To sing out Though the story never ends Mike, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes and Puck with New Directions: Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Puck and Mike: Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt and Tina: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Mike: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes and Santana: Love) (Puck, Mike and Tina: Love) Trivia *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) originated the role of Maureen on Broadway and in the film adaptation of Rent. *This is second song from Rent that features on the show, the first being Take Me or Leave Me. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) sings lead (or co-lead) in both of these songs. Both songs featured special guest star Idina Menzel in the original version of the songs. *This song was sung by the Season Three graduates before it got cut. It would later be released via Tumblr in January 2014. Source Errors *At one point, when the Alumni's and the current New Directions members come to the center, Ryder can be seen coming to his position but in the next shot, he is coming to it again. *Amber's wrist tattoo can be seen during the performance. Gallery SeasonsOfLove6.png SeasonsOfLove5.png SeasonsOfLove4.png SeasonsOfLove3.png SeasonsOfLove2.png SeasonsOfLove1.png Tumblr muho7qaggt1rit0mko1 500.jpg 5.03Still2.jpg 5.03Still1.jpg Tumblr muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Seasonsolove4.gif Seasonsolove3.gif Seasonsolove2.gif Seasonsolove.gif Seasonolove5.gif Solmercedes2.gif Solmercedes.gif Solpuck.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m01s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m00s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m52s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m50s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m44s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m42s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m40s248.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m37s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m33s181.jpg Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:The Quarterback (EP) Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang